


拜寿

by LoneWillow



Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow
Relationships: 汾淮
Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699





	拜寿

《拜寿》

【諸孫數十人，每群孫問安，不盡辨，頷之而已。】  
——《旧唐书郭子仪传》

建中二年初，尚父汾阳王郭子仪八十五岁寿辰。李彙带着长子前去拜寿。

初进郭府时，李彙并没有十分局促。他也算见过世面的人，跟着奴仆穿行在这独占半坊之地的豪宅里，始终半低着头，目光只落在眼前三五尺路面上，对身边川流不息的雕梁画栋宝马妖童好像全无兴趣。  
叔父李光进宅上也是如此。一年到头起伏不息的歌声，笑声，锣鼓声，诵经声，他只觉得吵闹不堪。  
仆人也是见过世面的，遇上这样古怪的人也毫不稀奇，倒是时常忍不住要瞟一眼他手里抱着的那个孩子。  
郭府上多的是幼童，三五成群跟着猫儿狗儿一阵跑到西一阵跑到东，再遇上主人大寿这样的热闹日子，喧哗叫嚷简直昼夜不息。而这孩子……看上去顶多三岁的样子，似乎沉静得过分了。  
不。小孩子里也有安静乖巧的。却不是他这个样子。仆人又瞟他一眼，没头没脑地思索着。那孩子的眼睛极好看，鲜明流转的线条如春天的乳鹿，和他父亲有几分形似，却是完全不同的神情。李彙习惯低头，即使平视前方时也微微挑着眼皮，随时随地流露出三分戒备。而那孩子却常抬着肉嘟嘟的下巴颏，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，竟是一副居高临下的神气。他眼里有种与年龄完全不相称的专注，与陌生人对视时也毫无惧色地端凝着对方的瞳仁，半晌不眨眼。仆人在转弯处偶一抬头，又被孩子这样盯住，只觉得胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
还好，正房到了。仆人将他们领进中厅，通报了主人，暗中松口气便退下了。

出来迎客的是李彙的旧上司邠宁节度副使郭晞，见面笑道：“可是个齐全孩子。里面人多，你哄着些。”  
李彙反倒把孩子放下来牵在手里。“他倒是不怕。”  
郭晞还想说什么，忽地被那孩子盯了一眼，竟闭口无言。

李彙刚进正厅时差点笑场。只见满屋里横七竖八到处是牙床，个个上面堆满了珠光宝气的寿礼，南窗下面那一张稍微空一点，乃是因为整整齐齐列了满床的象笏。郭子仪坐在这一堆熙熙攘攘的物事中间，不仔细看简直都辨不出哪个是木胎泥塑的寿星像，哪个又是活人。  
房间内凡是能落脚的地方都站满了人，鱼贯上前跪拜行礼。大部分时候勉强保持良好的秩序，却也时常有幼童哇的一声大哭起来，造成一点不大不小的混乱。  
每到这时候郭子仪就从瞌睡中间稍稍回过神来，胡乱点点头，喉咙里含糊不清地“嗯”一声。身旁就立刻有盛妆的姬妾拿出果子弄物来，满面含笑地塞到孩子手里。这手段大部分时候相当奏效，但也颇有些孩子被那些女子的妆容吓到，哭得更加响亮，不得不在一片讪笑中被长辈揪着耳朵拎出门去。  
郭子仪的长子郭曜侍立在床边，每来一批人就凑到父亲耳边念叨几句，介绍客人的身份。大约因为老人耳背，郭曜不得不提高嗓门，于是李彙有幸认得了郭家那一串嫡孙侄孙外孙曾孙滴溜溜的各种孙。老寿星对这些年轻人始终保持良好的耐心，一个个朝他们笑着点头。而李彙则一眼就看出：他其实根本就分不清谁是谁。  
拜寿的人群中不乏宿将巨僚，轮到他们的时候郭子仪总是能奇迹般地睁开眼睛打起精神来，有时甚至还能文不对题地接上两句茬。  
“伺候好公主。”  
“不会再打仗了。我们都打完了。”  
“皇帝万寿无疆。”  
“朔方军，没了。”  
李彙在嘈杂的背景噪音里断断续续辨认出几句破碎的片段。他漫无边际地想着这老人如履薄冰地熬了一辈子，总算熬到了随心所欲不逾矩的境界——如今就算他亲口说要造反大约也只能逗天子一笑罢了。  
他还注意到每当有人尊称他“尚父”的时候老人都要皱眉摇头。然而这抗议从来都是徒劳。

一个面容丑陋的紫衣官员拜过之后，老人朝他笑道：“你给我写碑。”  
郭曜显然吃了一惊，压上全身的力气才绷住一个临危不乱的表情。  
厅中霎时静下来，孩子们也都噤了口。只听见外面不知哪处院里做法事的铙钹声。  
李彙心中冷笑：请卢杞写碑。果然老糊涂了。  
老人不动声色地将满堂儿孙们扫视一遍，似睡非睡的目光复又落在那张青紫色的脸上。  
“忠良之后。好。你给仆固怀恩写的奏表。也好。将来我死了，你给我写碑。”  
李彙从背后看不到卢杞的表情，但他猜到那人也颇为诧异。一瞬间尴尬的静默后那人开口道：“令公大寿的日子，兹事且容改日另议。”  
倒很会说人话。李彙盯着卢杞的背影暗忖。听见郭曜的咳嗽声才忽然醒悟已经轮到自己了。

孩子跟在他身边，有板有眼地下拜行礼。大正月里，衣服太厚，一双小肉胳膊几乎打不了弯，几番努力才把两手叉在一起。一群姬妾们见他憨态可掬的样子都笑得花枝乱颤。  
郭曜正待开口，老人含糊地咕哝了一句：“他病了。不要逼他来。”  
老人声音很低，宾客们惯见他胡言乱语，谁都没有在意。唯独李彙骤然挑起眉梢，心脏漏跳了一拍。  
郭曜强打精神凑到老人耳边。“阿爷还记得李彙吗？当年邠州的什将，如今已是东平兵马使……”  
“他不反。你们不要逼他。”老人显然什么都没有听见，仍旧半闭着眼睛，自顾自地说着梦话。  
郭曜的额上渗出了汗。“阿爷，是李彙。临淮太尉的季子……”  
“这不能怪他！”郭子仪骤然睁开眼睛，旁若无人地断喝一声。与此同时又以一种晚辈们从未见过的，近乎绝望的乞求的目光盯着房梁间不见光亮的虚空。  
李彙心里霎时明白了一切。父亲病逝时他才刚记事，却早被种种诛心的流言一刀一刀剜在心口，刻下一生都不能平复的瘢痕。  
正厅里肃静到极点，连外面的聒噪都听不见了。然而在百十道目光聚焦的中心，只有李彙一个人明白，这个行将就木的老人正在最后一点清明的意识里试图为他的父亲脱罪。

李彙对此没有任何反应。只是将头埋得更低了。  
身边的孩子始终无所畏惧地仰着小脸，不眨眼地望向那个唐帝国一百年来官位最高的男人。  
似乎是这专注的凝视让郭子仪终于回过神来，意识到刚才自己的失态。他花了一点时间思索是不是该做点什么来掩饰，结论是殊无必要。于是重新委顿成一堆寿礼的模样，随手指了指那孩子，“让娃上来。”  
郭曜迟疑了一下。他知道父亲一向不善于哄孩子，即使嫡亲的孙辈也极少与他同坐。然而他还没想好该如何开口，那孩子已经一步一颠地走到床前，郭子仪动一下手指，便有一个姬妾将孩子抱过来放在他身边。  
老人没有和孩子说话，也不记得给他拿吃的，只是抚着他柔软的额发，朝郭曜一挥手。“我乏了。你带他们出去招待。”  
郭曜唯唯退下。只片刻工夫一屋子宾客就散了。别院里的箫鼓声诵经声依旧潮水般一波一波荡进来。西斜的阳光落在叠床架屋的金玉珍玩上，纷纷扰扰满天满地，如他鲜花着锦烈火烹油的人生里寻不出一处安全的缝隙来安放那一个刻骨铭心的名字。

除了身后一排屏风绣像般的姬妾，房中只剩下郭子仪、李彙、和那孩子。  
“去我枕头边上找一个金银盒子。去找。你们都去找。”  
女人们悄无声息地离开了。  
他这才终于有机会将那孩子抱到膝上，目不转睛地看进那毫无岁月划痕的眼眸里。  
从头到尾不吭一声的孩子伸手缠住他的白胡子，朝他露出明净甜美的笑容。

他开口时，声音里已经没有了丝毫的睡意。  
“像他爷爷。”

片刻后女人们簇拥着一个平脱盒子回到房中。老人将盒子打开，毫不费力地找出一枚长命锁，放进孩子柔软的掌心里。  
“大郎周岁那年，他送的。”老人似乎并不在意李彙能不能听懂，又或许他根本没有说给任何人。“那时候还是开元年间。他才，……”  
他停顿了很久，久到又陷入了方才忍受众人礼拜时那种似睡非睡的混沌。李彙等了半晌，眼见天色都黯淡下来，惴惴道：“令公累了，某先告辞。”  
他再次睁开眼，不明所以地摇摇头，默然将孩子送还给他的父亲。

最终告退的时候李彙平生第一次见到那个富贵寿考圆满无憾的老人眼里盈满了泪水。

“他才二十岁。”

2020.8


End file.
